Réincarnations
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET] Qu’est ce que je suis sensée lui dire ? Oui, en fait tu es la réincarnation d’un hanyo du Sengoku Jidaï ! Je voyage à travers un puit qui m’amène dans le passé ! pensa Kagome.
1. Prologue : Rencontre

****

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

****

« Réincarnations »

__

Par Inu_kami

****

Prologue : Rencontre

__

Deux ans plus tôt…

Kagome se rendait tranquillement au lycée. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de jours de classe, elle avait pu passer son examen final et entrer dans un lycée décent. Cela faisait 1 an qu'elle faisait le voyage Passé-Présent et son petit groupe et elle n'avaient toujours pas rassemblé tous les kakera. Elle soupira profondément et sans le faire exprès, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

_« Gomen nasaï, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !!! » s'excusa Kagome en s'inclinant poliment.

_« Iie, tout est de ma faute, je suis un peu perdu !!! » répondit une voix masculine étrangement familière aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Celle-ci leva sa tête pour pâlir légèrement en apercevant 'le jeune homme' en face d'elle.

_« Inuyasha…?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » murmura la miko très surprise. Le jeune homme portait l'uniforme du lycée, ses cheveux argents étaient plus courts et ses yeux ambres la regarda confus.

_« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part ?! » dit le jeune homme qui ressemblait à Inuyasha sans les oreilles de chien au dessus de la tête.

_« Oh Kami-sama !!! Je… tu… » bégaya la jeune fille, confuse à son tour. A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit marquant le début des cours.

_« Gomen ne mais je dois y aller !!! » expliqua rapidement Kagome en se rendant dans sa classe. Assise à sa table, elle se perdit dans ses réflexions.

__

' C'est la réincarnation d'Inuyasha que j'ai croisé !!! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû rêver ! Et pourtant, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. ' pensa Kagome. Quand elle revint à la réalité, la porte s'ouvrit et on put apercevoir le jeune homme de tout à l'heure accompagné du prof. Tous les élèves se levèrent.

_« Bonjour Minna-san !!! Aujourd'hui nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir un nouvel élève, je t'en prie présente-toi !!! » déclara le prof.

_« Ohayo Minna-san, je m'appelle Inuyasha Taïsho, je suis ravie d'être dans votre classe ! » dit le jeune homme. Il croisa le regard chocolat de Kagome et ils restèrent perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant un instant.

_« Bien, tu peux prendre place derrière Higurashi ! » proposa le prof, Kagome leva sa main, le nouveau prit place et le cours commença. A la fin de la journée, la jeune miko se dirigea vers sa maison.

_« Higurashi !!! » s'écria quelqu'un derrière elle, en premier elle crut que c'était Hojo mais ce n'était pas sa voix. La personne arriva à sa hauteur tout essoufflé.

_« Inuyasha-kun, tu voulais me parler ? » s'enquit la jeune fille.

_« Depuis ce matin, je n'arrête pas de penser et je voulais savoir si on s'était déjà rencontré auparavant ? Parce que j'ai cette sensation bizarre de déjà-vu ! » dit le jeune homme.

__

'Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée lui dire ? Oui, en fait tu es la réincarnation d'un hanyo du Sengoku Jidaï ?! Je voyage à travers un puit qui m'amène dans le passé ?!' pensa Kagome.

_« Ano, peut-être dans une vie antérieur… » dit-elle mystérieusement. Le jeune homme ne parut pas convaincu mais accepta sa réponse en souriant.

_« Alors, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Higurashi-san !!! » dit Inuyasha-kun.

_« Le plaisir est pour moi, Inuyasha-kun. D'ailleurs, tu peux m'appeler Kagome !!! » dit la jeune miko.

_« Je me disais que comme j'ai manqué la rentrée et les premiers cours, tu pourrais me prêter tes notes… » dit Inuyasha-kun avec embarras.

_« Oh, bien sûr ! Tu as de la chance, **pour une fois**,mes cours sont à jour, viens chez moi, je vais te passer mes notes !!! » sourit Kagome

_« Pourquoi tu dis _'pour une fois' _? » s'enquit Inuyasha-kun curieux. La miko sourit bêtement.

_« Hé hé hé, disons que je tombe souvent malade et que je rate pas mal de cours !!! Ce qui n'est franchement pas amusant quand il y a un test de maths et que je n'y comprends rien !!! » dit Kagome.

_« Si tu veux, je t'aiderais pour les maths, je suis assez bon !!! » proposa Inuyasha-kun. Kagome serra les mains du jeune homme, des larmes lui ruisselaient des yeux.

_« C'est vrai ? Oh merci beaucoup, comme ça je ne serais plus à la traîne dans cette matière !!! » remercia la jeune fille. Ils allèrent tous les deux chez la miko et ici commença une longue et tendre amitié. Ils en étaient convaincus tous les deux.

****

Note d'Inu_kami : Quand Kagome est tombée dans le puit c'était le jour de ses 15 ans, dans mon fic, elle a passé un an à voyager entre les deux temps puis elle est entrée au lycée où elle a rencontré Inu(la réincarnation de d'Inuyasha). J'ai fait quelques changements et ce n'est donc plus un one-shot.

Ja

Inu_kami


	2. Partie 1 : Sentiments

****

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

****

« Réincarnations »

__

Par Inu_kami

****

Partie 1 : Sentiments

De nos jours…

_« Kag-chan, tu as été absente très longtemps cette fois-ci ? Ton grand-père n'a pas voulu que je te vois, il a dit que ta dépression te clouait au lit… » dit un jeune homme très inquiet.

__

'Jii-chan, quand je vais mettre la main sur toi !!! Tu trouveras de meilleures excuses !!! ' pensa furieuse Kagome.

_« Inu-kun, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ce n'était pas aussi grave qu'il y paraît !!! » tenta de rassurer la jeune miko.

_« Comment ça, je ne dois pas m'en faire ? Tu es ma meilleure amie, bien sûr que je m'inquiète, baka !!! Ca fait deux ans qu'on se connaît et tu es malade fréquemment !!! » rétorqua Inu-kun.

_« Je t'avais prévenu, non ? Bon, assez chamaillé, je suis libre aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » changea de sujet Kagome. Inu se calma presque immédiatement. Depuis deux ans, Kagome et lui s'étaient rapprochés. Il faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle ne soit pas à la traîne en cours et elle en retour le récompensait en passant son peu de temps libre avec lui. Bien sûr, il trouvait ça bizarre, qu'après une dépression ou un syndrome quelconque, Kagome soit en aussi bonne forme mais tout ce qui lui importait c'était de la revoir. Les absences de la jeune fille lui pesaient beaucoup car tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir, lui parler, admirer son sourire, l'entendre rire, tout simplement être à ses côtés. Au fil des mois, Inu tomba lentement amoureux de Kagome pour être quasi dingue maintenant quand il ne la voyait pas pendant une longue durée.

_« Pourquoi ne pas aller au ciné puis au Wacdonald's ? » proposa Inu

_« Parfait, allons-y !!! » déclara Kagome et ils s'en allèrent.

Sengoku Jidaï

Un hanyo grognait sur une branche d'un arbre près de la hutte de Kaede. Miroku s'approcha de lui.

_« Inuyasha, tu ne devrais pas être aussi grognon !!! Kagome-sama reviendra d'elle-même comme d'habitude… » dit le prêtre.

_« Keh, qui te dit que c'est parce que Kagome est partie que je suis de mauvaise humeur ?! » rétorqua le hanyo.

_« Parce que c'est le cas, après 3 ans, je peux dire que tu détestes quand elle rentre chez elle !!! » ajouta Miroku

_« Keh, je déteste surtout le fait qu'elle retarde la quête des kakera !!! » répliqua Inuyasha.

_« Peu importe ce que tu dis, cette fois tu es allé fort !!! Porter et t'inquiéter pour Kikyo-sama juste devant les yeux de Kagome-sama étaient cruels. Aucune femme ne devrait supporter ça !!! » dit le houshi.

_« Hey, c'est elle qui a insisté pour que je porte Kikyo à ta place, bouzu !!! » se défendit le hanyo.

_« Certes mais m'aurais-tu permis de porter Kikyo-sama ? Kagome-sama est très intuitive, elle a compris le lien qui t'unit à ton ancien amour… » expliqua Miroku. Inuyasha ne dit pas un mot et repensa aux événements de la veille. 

****

Flashback

__

Kikyo avait presque faillit être tuée par les Shichinintaï et leur machine infernale. Après une courte bataille, les Shichinintaï s'enfuirent et Kikyo gisait sans forces à terre. Kagome remarqua que les attrapeurs d'âme de la miko morte ne pouvaient lui délivrer les âmes à cause de la barrière sainte. La jeune fille du futur demanda donc à Inuyasha d'emmener Kikyo hors du kenkaï pour que celle-ci puisse se réveiller. Tout le monde remarqua l'inquiétude du hanyo pour la miko morte surtout qu'après il lui demanda de voyager avec eux. Kagome n'avait pas dit un mot et ensuite arrivée au village de Kaede, elle prétendit avoir besoin de réfléchir puis elle partit pour son temps.

****

Fin du flash-back

Inuyasha ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ou quoi en penser. La dernière fois que Kagome avait vu Inuyasha et Kikyo ensemble, ils avaient failli ne plus se revoir. Mais hier, Kagome lui avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'elle avait juste besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir.

__

'Réfléchir ? Mais à quoi ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas lu dans ses yeux la même tristesse ou la même peine qu'avant ? Pourquoi elle m'a sourit comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle me cache quelque chose ?' pensa le hanyo. Sango avec Shippo perché sur son épaule s'avancèrent aussi vers le houshi et le hanyo.

_« Kagome-chan reviendra demain comme prévu, elle mérite un peu de repos. De plus, elle ne semblait pas du tout triste quand elle est partie et c'est un bon signe… » dit la taijiya.

_« Elle a peut-être ouvert les yeux…?! Elle sait maintenant qu'Inuyasha ne la mérite pas !!! » dit le kitsune et il fut punché par un Inuyasha irrité.

_« Oi, pourquoi tu as fais ça ? » se plaignit Shippo en se tenant la tête.

_« Keh, c'est pour avoir dit des choses idiotes !!! » dit le hanyo en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_« N'empêche, Shippo n'a pas tout à fait tord ! Après trois ans de cache-cache, Kagome-sama s'est peut-être faite une raison…?! » dit le houshi

_« Elle a été très patiente à mon avis, moi je n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps !!l » ajouta la taijiya.

_« Keh, vous m'énervez avec tout vos délires !!! Je ne vous ai rien demandé !!! » se plaignit Inuyasha qui s'élança vers la forêt. Miroku, Sango et Shippo soupirèrent profondément.

Japon Moderne

Inu et Kagome étaient sur le chemin du retour vers le temple. L'après-midi avait été excellent et Kagome avait mis de côté le Shikon et le Sengoku Jidaï. Ils stoppèrent nets au bas des marches.

_« Arigato Inu-kun pour l'après-midi, je me suis beaucoup amusée… » remercia Kagome.

_« Ce n'est rien, je t'emmènerais au ciné tous les week-end si ça te rendait moins malade !!! » rétorqua Inu. La jeune miko baissa un peu sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et surtout pas à lui. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se côtoyaient et elle avait développé une tendre affection pour Inu. Certes, il ressemblait à Inuyasha dans le style mais côté caractère, ils étaient aussi différent que la nuit et le jour. Inu était vraiment le contraire du hanyo sauf peut-être concernant la jalousie. Inu remarqua le silence de son amie et lui caressa la joue tendrement, Kagome leva immédiatement la tête.

_« Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit le jeune homme, Kagome fut surprise de ce geste affectueux et rougit légèrement. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle de son ami.

_« Hai, je te promets que je te dirais **tout** le moment venu !!! Ja ne !!! » assura la jeune fille en se tournant pour monter les marches mais Inu la retint par le poignet pour l'enlacer contre son torse. Le cœur de Kagome battait à toute allure.

_« Inu-kun…?! » murmura t-elle.

_« Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie !!! Je ne veux pas te perdre…» plaida le jeune homme puis il s'éloigna laissant la jeune miko sans voix, toute troublée. Elle monta les marches du temple lentement et était trop absorbée dans ses pensées pour remarquer son environnement. Quel était ce sentiment qui pointait dans son cœur pour Inu ? Amour…?

****

Note d'Inu_kami : Je crois que je n'aurais pas du mettre ce fic en ligne -_- Vous êtes vraiment mauvais, oui **VOUS** chers lecteurs (mais je vous adore quand même ^_^) !!!

Ohayo à :

Cocky_sark(Oui, chef OUI !) ^_^

Nahi-chan

Lyla-chan

Angelusse

Lu

Moonie

Kamirure

Leonie

Maintenant je me retrouve avec 2 fics d'Inuyasha sur les bras et une tonne de devoirs !!! La vie est injuste… *s'en va se concentrer sur ses cours*

Ja

Inu_kami


	3. Partie 2 : Vérité

****

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

****

« Réincarnations »

__

Par Inu_kami

****

Partie 2 : Vérité

****

Japon moderne

Kagome se réveilla le lendemain en pleine forme. Elle prépara son sac à dos jaune et s'apprêta à se rendre dans le Sengoku Jidaï.

_« Mama, je suis partie !!! » s'écria la miko en courant vers le Puit Mangeur d'Os. Inconnu d'elle, Inu qui venait de monter les escaliers la vit entrer dans le mini-temple. Il était venu lui offrir un collier avec un pendentif en forme de pierre mauve. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se décida à aller voir ce que faisait Kagome dans les lieux. En ouvrant la porte, la scène le surprit, il n'y avait pas de Kagome.

_« Pourtant, je n'ai pas quitté la porte des yeux une seconde…?! » murmura Inu ahuri.

Sengoku Jidaï

Kagome se rendit au village de Kaede, sur place tout le groupe l'attendait. Elle leur fit un grand sourire et tout le monde fut soulagé de la voir en pleine forme. 

_« Ravi de te voir de retour, Kagome-sama !!! » dit Miroku

_« Je vois que tu t'es bien reposée, tu es rayonnante !!! » ajouta Sango

_« Merci à vous deux !!! » dit la miko

_« M'as-tu apporté une douceur, Kagome ? » s'enquit Shippo, la miko fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une sucette géante. Inuyasha regardait la scène mais ne dit rien. Kagome ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole.

_« Je suis là maintenant, je crois qu'on peut se mettre en route ?! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Inu-k… hmm Inuyasha ? » proposa la miko.

__

'Oh Kami-sama, j'ai failli l'appeler Inu-kun !!!' pensa Kagome. Inuyasha fronça des sourcils et prit enfin la parole.

_« Keh, on a assez perdu de temps !!! Allons-y !!! » dit le hanyo. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à partir quand Kagome ressentit une sensation bizarre.

_« Attendez !!! Une grande concentration de kakera s'approche, la personne se dirige vers nous !!! » leur apprit la miko. A ce moment, Kikyo sortit des buissons.

_« Tu le ressens aussi, Kagome ?! C'est probablement Naraku ! Il vient pour les derniers kakera que tu possèdes !!! » dit la miko morte.

_« C'est parfait ! Comme ça on n'a plus à le chercher !!! » déclara Inuyasha avec arrogance.

_« On doit s'éloigner du village, je ne veux pas que d'autres innocents meurent par la faute du Shikon… » dit Kagome en courant vers la forêt, tous la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière et sans crier gare, une tentacule étrangla Kagome, une autre lui vola ses trois fragments.

_« Kagome-sama !!! » s'écria Miroku.

_« Hiraïkotsu !!! » s'écria Sango en envoyant son boomerang. Celui-ci trancha la tentacule qui étouffait Kagome et elle tomba à terre.

_« Naraku, tu vas enfin payer pour tout ce que tu as fait !!! » grogna Inuyasha, le tessaïga devint rouge mais il ne réussit pas à briser la barrière du youkaï. Kikyo et Kagome visèrent en même temps le kenkaï et laissèrent leur flèche purifier la protection de Naraku. La puissance des deux flèches miko brisèrent le puissant kenkaï. Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango s'élancèrent vers leur ennemi mortel. Un combat s'ensuivit mais Naraku en ayant acquit sa nouvelle forme était devenu plus fort. Inuyasha tentait de protéger Kikyo et Kagome en même temps mais il fallait avouer que c'était une tâche quasi impossible. La perle s'assembla devant Naraku et tout le monde s'attendait au pire.

_« Chikuso !!! Il manque un kakera !!! Ningen, où l'as-tu caché ? » s'exclama t-il en direction de Kagome.

_« Ce sont les seuls que j'avais !!! » rétorqua la jeune fille du futur.

_« Tu mens !!! » grogna Naraku et s'élança vers Kagome, Inuyasha vint la défendre mais le youkaï connaissant la faiblesse du hanyo, une autre de ses tentacules attaquait Kikyo. Inuyasha fut déchiré entre les deux.

_« Yarou !!! » jura le hanyo mais Kagome réussit à repousser son attaquant avec une boule d'énergie miko.

_« Occupe-toi de Kikyo et ne t'en fait pas pour moi !!! » dit-elle rapidement. Sango et Miroku s'attaquaient eux aussi à des tentacules puisque personne n'avait réussi à s'approcher du youkaï. Ils avaient déjà quelques blessures bénignes mais le pire c'était la fatigue.

Japon moderne

Inu s'appuya sur le rebord du puit en regardant le fond.

_« Je ne comprends pas où est-ce qu'elle a pu disparaître ?! C'est vraiment étrange… » soupira le jeune homme. Soudain, le pendentif qu'il tenait dans un main brilla d'une couleur mauve et l'attira dans le puit.

Sengoku Jidaï

Inu se retrouva au fond du puit après avoir voyager dans le temps. Pendant ce temps, Kagome ressentit nettement un kakera dans la direction du puit. Naraku et Kikyo avaient la même pensée qu'elle puisqu'ils regardaient en direction du Puit Mangeur d'Os. Kagome courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, Naraku à ses trousses ainsi qu'Inuyasha et le groupe. Rendue sur place, elle vit avec choc Inu, celui-ci grimpait grâce aux lianes.

_« Inu-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est dangereux, repart immédiatement !!! » ordonna Kagome. Inu remarqua alors de drôles de personnes poursuivre la jeune fille, il s'élança vers elle pour la protéger. Inuyasha resta interdit pendant un instant.

__

'Inu-kun ??? Cela veut dire qu'ils se connaissent et vu comment il est habillé, je dirais qu'il est de son temps… Mais pourquoi, il me ressemble ? Serait-il ma réincarnation ?' pensa le hanyo, il revint vite sur terre et grogna.

_« Kag-chan, c'est quoi tout ça ? Et où sommes-nous ? » demanda Inu en prenant la miko dans ses bras.

_« Plus tard, Inu-kun ! Je t'expliquerais **tout** plus tard !!! » répondit hâtivement la jeune fille du futur.

_« Parfait, voici le dernier kakera !!! » s'écria Naraku, il envoya une tentacule vers Inu mais Kagome le protégea et se fit transpercer le bras.

_« Kag-chan !!! » dit Inu en rattrapant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_« Kagome-chan !!! » s'écria Sango.

_« Kagome-sama !!! » s'écria Miroku

_« Kagome !!! » grogna Inuyasha.

_« Je vais… argh… bien Minna-san… Daijobu… argh… desu ka Inu-kun ? » s'enquit Kagome en regardant dans les yeux d'Inu, celui-ci était horrifié mais aussi en colère.

_« Bakero, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Inu.

_« Parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi, baka !!! » sourit faiblement la miko.

_« Tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir de **te perdre **? Surtout à cause de moi ?! » rétorqua le jeune homme du futur. Il aida Kagome à se relever, du sang coulait de son bras. Les autres s'occupaient de Naraku. Kagome prit le kakera qu'Inu avait dans sa main et se concentra de toutes ses forces. Elle tentait d'appeler le reste du Shikon. Cela fonctionna car une lueur mauve sortit de la poitrine de Naraku et vint léviter devant les yeux des jeunes gens du futur.

_« Kisama !!! » grogna Naraku.

_« Maintenant Minna-san !!! » s'écria Kagome en levant son arc, mais à cause de sa blessure, elle ne le tenait pas vraiment droit. Inu vint se poster derrière elle et visa pour elle. Joue contre joue ils laissèrent la flèche détruire l'ennemi. Kikyo envoya aussi une flèche miko, Inuyasha fit appel au « bakuryuuha », Sango combinant son hiraïkotsu avec le shakujô de Miroku, l'envoya sur Naraku. Toutes les armes combinées détruirent Naraku et une grosse explosion se fit voir et entendre. Inu protégea Kagome dans ses bras à cause de la détonation. Au bout de quelques minutes, à l'endroit où il y avait Naraku, était à la place un gros cratère.

**__**

C'était fini.

_« Nous avons finalement tué Naraku !!! » dit Sango. Miroku défit son chapelet et regarda sa main droite, la malédiction s'était envolée.

_« Le kazaana a disparu !!! » s'écria t-il heureux mais calme. Sango vint le serrer dans ses bras. Tout le monde resta silencieux, tous regardaient Kagome et Inu. Parce que tout le monde avait remarqué la ressemblance qu'Inu avait avec Inuyasha.

_« Kag-chan, je crois que tu me dois des explications…?! » rappela le jeune homme du futur. 

****

Note d'Inu_kami : Ca y est tous les persos principaux se sont rencontrés !!! Dans le prochain chapitre Kagome aura beaucoup à se faire pardonner… Le Shikon est complet, qui va faire le vœu ? Au fait « Ohayo » à tout mes lecteurs !!!

Ja

Inu_kami


	4. Partie 3 : Jalousie

****

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

« Réincarnations »

__

Par Inu_kami

****

Partie 3 : Jalousie

Sengoku Jidaï

Tous étaient dans la hutte de Kaede pour soigner leur blessure. Inu ne laissa personne s'occuper de Kagome et banda son bras blessé.

_« Je t'écoute, Kag-chan… » dit Inu en regardant la miko dans les yeux, Kagome avala sa salive péniblement et soupira profondément. Elle déballa toute son histoire. Personne n'osa l'interrompre.

_« Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant… Gomen ne, je ne voulais pas te mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix !!! » s'excusa Kagome. Inu semblait trahi, confus et blessé. Tout ces sentiments passa dans ses yeux et la jeune fille du futur le remarqua.

_« Alors, toutes ces absences, ces fausses maladies, c'était ça !!! Tu étais dans le Sengoku Jidaï depuis tout ce temps ? » dit le jeune homme du futur avec incrédulité. Kagome acquiesça silencieusement.

_« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ? J'aurais pu t'aider !!! Shimatta ! Ca fait deux ans qu'on se connaît, je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi !!! » s'exclama Inu frustré. Kagome se jeta dans ses bras, des larmes lui ruisselaient sur le visage.

_« J'ai confiance en toi !!! Tu as été mon rayon de soleil pendant ces deux dernières années !!! Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, crois-moi ! Je n'ai jamais aimé te mentir Inu-kun !!! » hoqueta la jeune miko. Tout le monde regarda perplexe le couple, ils étaient vraiment très proches et cela se voyait simplement dans leur comportement. Inuyasha regarda ailleurs, un peu fâché et continua à grogner doucement. Inu essuya les larmes de Kagome et caressa sa joue.

_« Ne pleure pas, oneigaï !!! Tu sais que je déteste voir tes larmes ?! Tu me devras d'autres explications mais pour aujourd'hui on va s'arrêter là !!! » admit Inu et ils se sourirent tous les deux.

_« Arigato Inu-kun… » dit Kagome. Inuyasha sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour à chaque fois que la jeune fille du futur appeler l'inconnu « Inu-kun ». A son goût, ils étaient trop proches et trop complices, il comprit peu à peu pourquoi l'attention que Kagome lui portait au début avait diminué autant.

__

'A chaque fois qu'elle était dans son monde, elle était avec lui !!! Il a réussi à avoir toute son attention, toute son affection !!! Il a éloigné Kagome de moi sans que je ne le sache !' pensa Inuyasha mais il fut coupé dans ses songes.

_« Ano, peux-tu me présenter tes amis ? » demanda Inu à la jeune fille du futur alors qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main.

_« Voici Kaede obaa-chan, Shippo-chan, Kikyo, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama et Inuyasha. » présenta la jeune miko. Inu leva les sourcils en regardant le hanyo.

_« C'est lui que tu as cru voir en me rencontrant la première fois, ne ? » s'enquit le jeune homme du futur.

_« Hai, il est fort probable que tu sois sa réincarnation, comme moi je suis celle de Kikyo. » expliqua Kagome devant l'expression confuse d'Inu.

_« Les amis, je vous présente Inuyasha Taïsho, mon meilleur ami. » ajouta la jeune fille du futur.

_« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous !!! » sourit Inu.

_« Ce serait mieux qu'il reparte dans le futur !!! » déclara Inuyasha, les bras croisés et les yeux clos.

« Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres ?! » rétorqua Inu en serrant le poing. Les deux jeunes hommes se fusillèrent du regard, Kagome sentant la tension s'interposa gentiment.

_« Inu-kun, Inuyasha a raison tu devrais rentrer chez nous, ce n'est pas sûr de rester dans cette ère. » approuva la jeune miko, Inuyasha sourit avec satisfaction, Inu grinça des dents devant son air supérieur.

_« Je ne partirais pas **sans toi **!!! Si tu restes, je reste aussi !!! » répliqua le jeune homme du futur en quittant la hutte. 

_« Je vais lui parler… » dit Kagome.

_« Mais Kagome…?! » objecta le hanyo.

_« Inu-kun est très têtu, même si je l'envoyais dans le puit, il trouverait un moyen de revenir tant que je suis ici… » dit la jeune miko et elle sortit à son tour. Kagome retrouva Inu près du Puit Mangeur d'Os.

_« Tu ne devrais pas sortir seul comme ça, c'est dangereux tu peux te faire attaquer » soupira la miko en prenant place près du jeune homme sur le rebord du puit.

_« C'est magnifique, ne ?! » s'enquit Inu, Kagome suivit son regard.

_« Hai, c'est ce que j'aime le plus dans ce temps, le ciel est si clair qu'on peut voir les étoiles briller… » dit la jeune fille du futur. Inu prit la main de Kagome dans la sienne et ils se levèrent.

_« Magnifique, c'est ce que tu es aussi, Kag-chan !!! » avoua Inu, le couple se regarda avec intensité pendant de longues minutes, le jeune homme enlaça la jeune fille dans ses bras lentement. 

_« Inu-kun…?! » murmura Kagome le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ensuite, tout ce qu'elle sentit c'est les lèvres d'Inu sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser au départ qui se finit en fougue. Inconnu d'eux, Inuyasha observait la scène avec horreur et colère. Le seul sentiment qui pouvait être décrit en voyant son visage crispé, ses yeux rouges et ses crocs proéminents était la jalousie. Quand Kagome et Inu se détachèrent, c'était pour mieux se regarder dans les yeux une seconde fois, Kagome était sans voix et Inu avait rougi légèrement.

_« Cela fait longtemps que je voulais t'avouer ça et je ne vois pas d'autre meilleur moment que maintenant… Aishiteru !!! » annonça le jeune homme du futur.

_« Je… » commença la jeune miko mais Inu posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_« Je ne veux pas de réponse précipitée, réfléchis et prend ton temps . Sache que j'attendrais… **toujours** ! Parce que je veux toujours rester auprès de toi !!! » déclara Inu. Kagome sentit un frisson le long de son épine dorsale et comprit immédiatement. Inuyasha sortit des buissons en grognant. 

_« Ano, Inu-kun tu ferais mieux de repartir dans le futur. Je te promets que demain soir, je serais chez moi ! Je t'en prie, fais ce que je te demande !!! » supplia la miko tout en ne quittant pas du regard, le hanyo qui s'avançait. Inu comprenant le sérieux de la requête, décida de ne pas protester.

_« Ok, je pars en premier mais si demain soir tu n'es pas au temple ! Peu importe, comment est importante ta responsabilité ici, je viendrais te chercher et te ramener **chez nous **!!! » admit Inu, il embrassa le front de la jeune fille puis sauta dans le puit en dévisageant une dernière fois un Inuyasha très en colère. Kagome se posta devant le puit.

_« Inuyasha, si tu es venu vérifier qu'Inu-kun est bien parti alors tu dois être rassuré ?! » dit la miko. Inuyasha ne fit que grogner.

_« On devrait rentrer à la hutte, les autres doivent s'inquiéter !!! » soupira Kagome et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire un mot, elle fut emportée dans les airs par un hanyo peu à peu calmé. Devant la hutte, il la déposa et ils se firent face.

_« J'ai tout vu !!! » lâcha soudainement le hanyo et Kagome baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ça se passe ainsi. Elle ne voulait mentir à personne. Et le baiser était inattendu comme la déclaration d'Inu.

_« A moi aussi tu dois des explications, Kagome ! » ajouta Inuyasha très sérieux.

_« Je sais, mais pas ce soir ! Demain, je te dirais tout ce dont tu as envie, demain… » acquiesça la miko puis ils rentrèrent dans la maisonnette. 

****

Note d'Inu_kami : Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça va se terminer mais je me rends compte que je n'ai pas pris le chemin le plus facile. Kikyo est toujours là, Inu et Kagome se sont embrassés, Inuyasha vient de surprendre la scène. Je ne vous cache pas que ce fic ne comporte pas beaucoup de chapitre. J'aime beaucoup Inu, parce que pour moi c'est Inuyasha sans les oreilles et qui est du même temps que Kagome. 

****

Merci pour tout vos reviews.

Lyla-chan : J'adore toujours tes mini-dialogues avec les persos… Moi aussi, je me demande lequel va choisir Kagome ? ^_^

Nahi-chan : Droguée à mes fics ?! Je crois que tu exagères un peu, non ?! En tout cas, merci de m'avoir toujours soutenu depuis mes débuts, **Lyla-chan **et toi, ça me touche énormément.

Cocky_sark : Je pense que tout le monde attendait la rencontre d'Inu et Inuyasha. Personnellement, j'aime bien aussi ce moment où Inu et Kagome se balancent des « Baka-bakero ». C'est évident qu'ils tiennent vraiment l'un à l'autre.

Vino-chan : Je te remercie pour ton compliment. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma note, j'aime beaucoup Inu, il est différent d'Inuyasha. Après tout Kagome est aussi différente de Kikyo…

Spiegel1979 : Merci de ton review, c'est vraiment sympa !!! Je ne sais pas lequel Kagome va choisir mais vous le saurez bientôt… Quand au nouveau chapitre de « Cœur de Vampire », gome ne mais pas maintenant.

Ja

Inu_kami


	5. Partie 4 : Déclaration

****

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

****

« Réincarnations »

__

Par Inukami

****

Partie 4 : Déclaration

****

Sengoku Jidaï

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveilla de bonne humeur sauf Inuyasha. Après de longues heures de discussion, le petit groupe arriva à une seule conclusion : le Shikon no Tama devait disparaître. Kagome devait partir avec dans son monde.

« Kagome, tu avais des chose à me dire, je crois ! » dit le hanyo. La jeune fille du futur baissa la tête et soupira.

« Allons sous le Goshinboku… » dit Kagome et ils partirent tous les 2. Rendus sur les lieux Kagome se mit face à Inuyasha.

« Ca a commencé, 2 ans plus tôt… » commença la miko en racontant ses 2 années avec Inu. Quand elle eut fini son récit, Inuyasha grognait lourdement.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » s'enquit le hanyo.

« Je ne sais pas… honnêtement. Je voulais seulement redevenir une jeune fille comme les autres quand je retournais dans mon temps et Inu-kun était le lien qui me rattachait au présent. » répondit Kagome.

« Il est ma réincarnation, tu aurais du me le dire ! » reprocha Inuyasha.

« Il est peut-être ta réincarnation, mais il est un être unique. Il est mon meilleur ami et- » commença Kagome.

« Ca m'avait l'air d'être plus que de l'amitié hier soir ! » grogna Inuyasha.

« Possible, mais ça ne regarde qu'Inu-kun et moi… » rétorqua la miko. Le hanyo l'agrippa par les épaules brutalement.

« Ca me regarde aussi, tu es **mienne** ! » grogna Inuyasha. Kagome et lui se crispèrent à l'entente de cette déclaration. La miko se dégagea de l'étreinte pour s'éloigner un peu.

« Inuyasha, j'aurais été très heureuse d'entendre cela des années plus tôt… Mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je suis désolée… » sourit tristement Kagome et rapidement elle retira le collier du cou d'Inuyasha.

« Voilà, tu es libre maintenant… Tout a commencé ici et tout s'achève ici aussi… » murmura la jeune miko en se dirigeant vers le village. Inuyasha, trop choqué pour réagir, en resta pétrifié sur place et ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

De retour au village, Kagome retrouva Kikyo, Kaede, Miroku, Sango et Shippo. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença ses adieux.

« Kaede obaa-chan, je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis le début, je ne l'oublierais jamais. » commença Kagome et elle enlaça la vieille miko.

« Miroku-sama, tu as été comme un grand frère et je ne t'oublierais jamais. Quand tu te marieras avec Sango-chan, aie une pensée pour moi ! » continua la miko du futur. Le prêtre prit Kagome dans ses bras mais il n'y avait rien de pervers.

« Kagome-chan ! » reprocha Sango en rougissant.

« Sango-chan, tu as été ma confidente, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur. Tu vas tellement me manquer ! » dit tristement Kagome et elles se tombèrent dans les bras l'une l'autre.

« Shippo-chan, prends soin de toi et des autres pour moi. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer ! » sanglota Kagome et Shippo lui bondit dans les bras.

« Kagome ! » réussit à dire simplement le kitsune. Elle se mit enfin face à Kikyo et les 2 mikos se regardèrent pendant un moment.

« Kikyo, j'espère qu'Inuyasha et toi serez heureux. C'était tout ce que je voulais, son bonheur ! » dit la jeune fille du futur et elle enlaça Kikyo qui fut surprise un moment mais la serra à son tour. Kikyo ressentit doucement une chaleur et de l'énergie.

__

'Elle m'a redonné mon âme… mais comment fait-elle pour vivre ! Kagome est vraiment une étrange fille.' pensa Kikyo.

Tout le petit groupe accompagna Kagome au Puit Mangeur d'Os, la jeune femme caressa Kirara en signe d'adieu.

« Tu comptais partir sans me dire **au revoir** ? Trop pressée pour aller voir ton **Inu-kun **? » demanda Inuyasha qui sortit des buissons.

« Je savais que tu viendrais Inuyasha ! » dit Kagome et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as été la première personne que j'ai rencontré ici, tu resteras dans mon coeur pour toujours et je ne t'oublierais jamais ! » déclara la jeune fille du futur et elle le prit dans ses bras. Inuyasha se relaxa de suite.

__

' Elle sent si bon… je voudrais sentir son odeur toute ma vie !' pensa le hanyo. Il ne sentit même pas que Kagome s'était détachée de lui.

« Je vous aime tous très fort ! » dit Kagome et elle sauta dans le puit. Inuyasha ne rouvrit les yeux que pour voir la jeune fille tomber dans le puit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! » s'écria Inuyasha en tentant de la poursuivre mais le vortex ne fonctionna pas pour lui.

« **Kagome** ! » hurla de rage le hanyo. Inuyasha sortit son épée mais Miroku le retint par le bras.

« Inuyasha, si tu détruis le puit, Kagome ne pourra **jamais** revenir ! Essaie de réfléchir quelquefois ! » s'écria le prêtre. La hanyo rengaina mais sa colère et frustration ne faiblirent pas.

« Elle est avec **lui**. Il la verra **tous les jours** s'il veut. Il… il… » cria Inuyasha avec véhémence

__

' Il pourra sentir sa douce odeur, il pourra l'aimer, la toucher sans que je puisse rien y faire' continua le hanyo dans sa tête.

« Il est trop tard maintenant… » avoua doucement Sango. Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede et elle partirent.

« Inuyasha, tu aimes ma réincarnation, ne ? » demanda Kikyo en se mettant face à lui. Et ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux.

****

Japon moderne

Quand Kagome resurgit du puit dans son temps, ce fut pour apercevoir Inu-kun l'attendre patiemment.

« Ah enfin tu es de retour! » s'écria le jeune homme, il aida la jeune miko à sortir du puit.

« Oui… » répondit simplement Kagome.

« Ca n'a pas été trop difficile de leur dire adieu ? » demanda doucement Inu-kun. Ils sortirent du petit temple

« Un peu, ils étaient comme une seconde famille… » répondit Kagome. Mama, Jii-chan et Sota étaient tous rassemblés devant le Goshinboku.

« Que faites-vous tous dehors ? » s'enquit la miko

« Kagome! » dirent en chœur Jii-chan et Sota

« C'est le début du printemps aujourd'hui, le Goshinboku est en fleur! » répondit Mama et tous admirèrent l'arbre centenaire.

« Tu aimes Inuyasha, ne ? » murmura Inu-kun dans l'oreille de Kagome, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui et elle vit l'intensité de son regard. Il voulait savoir et elle se devait de lui dire la vérité.

****

Note d'Inukami : Je ne suis pas morte pour ceux qui s'en inquiétaient mais il y a eu beaucoup de changement dans ma vie durant cette dernière année. Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais sachez que je suis de retour ! Je ne pourrais pas updater aussi souvent qu'avant mais je ferais tout mon possible pour terminer cette fic

Bonjour à Nahi-chan et Lyla-chan (je ne sais pas si tu t'appelles toujours ainsi)

Ja

Inukami


	6. Partie 5 : Amour

****

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ne m'appartient pas.

« Réincarnations »

__

Par Inukami

****

Partie 5 : Amour

****

Sengoku Jidaï

« Oui, je l'aime et maintenant c'est trop tard! » répondit Inuyasha. On put lire dans les yeux de Kikyo une immense tristesse.

« Je le savais, Kagome est tellement différente et généreuse… Tu as tellement changé à son contact… » murmura la miko.

« Kikyo, ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous il y a 50 ans, n'était pas de l'amour. C'était plus une entente mutuelle. On ne se faisait pas confiance. J'ai confiance en Kagome et depuis que je la connais, elle a toujours été présente pour moi. Je ne peux plus avoir les mêmes sentiments vis-à-vis de toi… Je suis désolé! » dit le hanyo et il s'en alla dans la forêt.

« Je suis désolée aussi, Inuyasha… » pleura Kikyo.

Pendant ce temps au village, Sango, Shippo, Kaede et Miroku étaient en pleine discussion. Chacun d'eux étaient tristes mais essayaient tant bien que mal de le cacher.

« Vous pensez que Kagome reviendra ? » demanda le jeune kitsune.

« C'est difficile à dire, la quête est finie, Naraku est mort et elle est avec la réincarnation d'Inuyasha… » commença le prêtre.

« Elle tient autant qu'à lui, qu'il tient à elle. Ca se voit quand ils se regardent ou se parlent. Il y a quelque chose de spécial entre eux. » poursuivit la taijiya.

« Il y avait quelque chose de spécial aussi entre Inuyasha et Kagome mais il était trop obnubilé par sa revanche sur Naraku et son devoir vers Kikyo qu'il n'a rien vu, le baka! » termina Kaede. Tout le monde soupirèrent bruyamment. Kikyo entra dans la hutte, les yeux rouges.

« Kagome m'a redonné mon âme et comme on n'a pas besoin de 2 miko dans le village, je vais partir… » dit Kikyo doucement.

****

Japon moderne

« En effet, je l'ai aimé pendant un temps et comme il ne retournait pas mes sentiments, je me suis faite une raison mais je suis resté près de lui par choix et parce que c'était mon devoir de retrouver tous les kakera. Il aime Kikyo… » répondit sincèrement Kagome. Inu-kun sembla soulagé et il la serra contre lui.

« Kagome! » s'écrièrent Jii-chan et Sota. Mama comprenant toujours les choses, entraîna son père et son fils dans la maison, décidant de laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune couple.

« Tu as été ma planche de salut pendant ces 2 ans, tout ce que je voulais à chaque fois que je rentrais du Sengoku Jidaï, c'était passer le plus de temps avec toi. Je t'aime Inu-kun et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. » déclara la jeune miko. Le jeune homme embrassa soudainement Kagome. Elle fut surprise au début mais se relaxa instantanément.

« Je suis si heureux d'entendre ça… Les jours où tu étais soi-disant malade me rendait fou. Je ne pouvais pas te voir puis ton grand-père m'interdisait toujours de venir. Tu me manquais tellement. Je t'aime aussi Kagome, de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur. » répondit Inu-kun. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci le Shikon no tama resplendit de milles feux et se scinda en deux morceaux. L'un et l'autre entrèrent comme par magie dans le corps de Kagome et Inu-kun.

****

Sengoku Jidaï

Inuyasha, à son tour entra dans la petite hutte et surprit ce qu'avait dit Kikyo. Tout le monde l'observa.

« Toi, aussi tu veux me laisser ? » demanda tristement le hanyo.

« Inuyasha tu n'as pas besoin de moi… » répondit la jeune miko.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas rester amis et que tu ne peux pas rester dans ton village… » rétorqua Inuyasha. A ce moment, Inuyasha et Kikyo resplendirent d'une lumière mauve et ils disparurent du Sengoku Jidaï. Leurs esprits voguèrent à travers les temps et se retrouvèrent dans le corps de leurs réincarnations.

****

Japon moderne

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Inu-kun, surpris.

« Je crois que c'est la fin… Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Le temps suit son cours normal. J'aime à penser que Kikyo et Inuyasha ont trouvé la paix de leurs âmes. » répondit Kagome sereinement. A cet instant, une brise légère caressa leurs visages et dans le vent on put entendre « merci ». Le jeune couple se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers le temple.

« Je t'aime… »

****

FIN

****

Note d'Inukami : Voilà c'est la fin et je pense que j'ai contenté tout le monde. J'avais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de chapitre. Bonjour et merci à ceux qui m'ont lu.

****

Nahi-chan et Lyla-chan : Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Mais j'avais besoin d'un break. Je suis heureuse d'avoir des lectrices (je dirais même **'des amies'**) comme vous ! Je vous adore… Bisous à vous 2.

****

Step : Merci pour ton review ;-)))


End file.
